Breaking and entering
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: CollinsMaureen friendship. this takes place back in high school. The two break into the school to change Maureen's grade. ONESHOT.


**Collins/Maureen Friendship. A when they were in high school fanfiction. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Breaking and entering**

It was a Thursday night and Collins was in his rooming typing away on his computer when all of a sudden he heard a noise coming from his window. He slowly stood up and made his way over to check out the sound.

"Collins?" Came a whisper from outside. "You awake?"

Collins stuck his head out his window. "Maureen?"

Before Collins could see anything he was pushed back and tackled to the ground. He looked up to see the diva smiling down at him. "Hey baby!"

Collins let out a little chuckle and lifted him and Maureen off the ground. He glanced at the clock, which read 12:00am. "What are you doing here so late?"

Maureen bounced over to his bed. "I need your help."

"Right now? You know if my parents catch you in here I'll never hear the end of it."

Maureen rolled her eyes. "Since when do you care about your parents…and I think they'll be happy finding a women in your room instead of a guy." She added with a wink.

Collins nodded. "Good point, so what can I do for you?"

Maureen laid herself down on his bed and propped herself up with her elbow. "Well you know how I'm failing math…I kind of need you to break into the computer and fix that before report cards go out next week."

Collins stood up and ponder the thought. "Okay, but we are going to have to break into the school to do it."

"We?" Maureen asked.

"Yes we, it's your grade."

Maureen started pouting. "But I thought you could just go and do it for me."

"Oh Maureen you know that pout doesn't work on me. So you can either come with me, or get an F in math and never be able to move to New York with me."

Maureen quickly jumped off the bed and scurried to the window. "Well what are we waiting for then?"

Collins grinned. "Just let me get changed."

"Okay." Maureen said as she stared at Collins.

Collins let out a small laugh. "Do you mind?"

Maureen winked. "Not at all."

"Girl get your ass out of here and meet me outside." Collins said playfully as he shoved her towards the window.

Maureen laughed. "Okay, okay I'm going."

After about ten minutes Collins climbed out of his window and met Maureen at the bottom. They both walked down the sidewalk and to their high school, discussing their future and how they couldn't wait to leave their small town. After about a twenty-minute walk they were standing on school property.

"Lets do this." Maureen said as she began walking towards the front door.

Collins grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back. "What are you doing?"

"I thought we were going to change my mark?"

"Yeah, but what were you going to do? Just walk through the front door and pretend you were going to class?"

Maureen shrugged. "Well why don't you lead the way, Mr. Know it all."

"I would be happy too." Collins said as he began walking to the side of the building.

Maureen followed until they came to a stop right in front of a window. She watched as Collins carefully slid it open, once it was big enough for them to fit inside he held it open with a stick he found on the ground.

"Have you done this before?" Maureen asked as she watched her best friend perform the task like he had in fact done it before.

Collins smirked slyly. "Once or twice, my grades haven't been the best this year either."

He then motioned to the window with his hand. "Ladies first."

Maureen gladly accepted and began climbing into the school. Once in she looked at her surroundings and noticed that they were in the library. Collins then jumped down from the window and stood with her.

"Welcome to school after dark." Collins said.

"This is kind of cool, I like being at school when I'm not supposed to be."

"Follow me." Collins said as he walked past her.

"Oh shit!" Maureen shouted in a whisper.

Collins quickly turned to her. "What?"

Maureen stopped. "I just thought of the perfect outfit I could have worn for this. My cat outfit."

Collins gave her a confused look.

"You know because we are like cat burglars." Maureen explained. "Oh well, maybe I'll get to wear it sometime in the future."

Collins just shook his head as he began walking slowly to the library exit. When he got there he peered out the door to make sure the way was clear. He spotted the cameras and told Maureen not to walk in front of them, and then he gradually opened the door and slipped out with Maureen closely behind him.

They both scaled the wall as if they were on a cliff, and every time Collins would come to a corner he would peer around it to make sure it was clear.

"I feel like James Bond." Collins whispered.

Maureen stifled a laugh as she watched Collins crawl to the ground pretending to be a secret agent. Finally they made it their destination. Collins stood in front of the door and took out a small metal thing out of his pocket and began jiggling it around in the lock. With a twist of the doorknob he opened the door with ease and smiled brightly towards the drama queen.

"Impressive." Maureen said as she watched Collins motion for her to go in. But Maureen shook her head. "No, no, no, after you."

Collins gratefully accepted and made his way into the room heading straight for a computer. Maureen followed and hovered over him while he logged into the school system.

"How do you know this shit?" Maureen asked.

"I'm just that smart."

Maureen snickered at the remark and stayed quiet while he did his work.

"So math right…"

Maureen nodded and then she pointed to the screen. "Right there."

Collins clicked on her grade. "F? Mo what do you do in that class?"

"It's so boring my mind just wonders. She whined. "But that's how I came up with the protest about how our school should serve better food!" she added in a joyful tone.

"Whoa!" Collins said shocked.

"What?"

"You have a B+ in English…" He said surprised.

Maureen smiled brightly. "I'm that smart…besides we get to read out loud and the class always volunteers me because I'm so…I don't know…"

"Dramatic?" Collins suggested.

"Sure if you want to use that word…but lets get back to math, can you bump me up to like an A or something?"

Collins looked at her stunned. "An A?"

"Yeah, why? Is it hard to believe that I can get an A or something?" She asked in a hurt tone. "Do you not think I'm smart enough?"

"Well you have an F I think someone will kind of noticed if you go straight to an A."

"Well I don't know just give me a passing grade."

"How about a C-" Collins recommended.

Maureen shrugged. "Cool, better then an F I guess."

Collins quickly changed the mark and signed out of the computer making sure everything was back to normal.

"Okay lets go." He said as he slowly walked to the door.

Maureen was close behind but then was quickly pushed back into the room for some unknown reason.

"What are you doing?" She asked angrily.

Collins brought his finger up to her lips and shushed her. "Someone is here."

"Oh." Maureen said. "Who is it?"

"I don't know, but if we get caught we're screwed."

Maureen lowered herself to the ground and crept under the door window, she then peeked her head up just enough to see outside.

"Maureen get back here!" Collins shouted in a whisper.

Maureen ducked down and held her hand over he mouth to stop her from laughing. "Collins come here you have to see this."

Collins rolled his eyes and quietly made his way to where the diva was. They both then peered through the glass. Collins dropped to the floor and he tried hiding his laugh as well.

"Was that?" Collins asked between laughter.

"Principle Spooner and the Librarian? Yes, yes it was." Maureen answered. "That is so gross, they're both like 60."

"I wish we had Marks camera." Collins mentioned.

"Me too. So how do we get out of here?"

"I guess we wait…we might not have to wait long. Depending on…well you know."

"Ew, Collins I can't believe you just said that!"

After about ten minutes later the coast was clear and Collins and Maureen made a successful escape out of the building. Collins walked Maureen back home and they both parted at her window.

"Thanks again." Maureen said while she hugged her best friend also adding a kiss on the cheek.

"Anytime." Collins replied returning the hug and the kiss. "See you at school tomorrow."

Maureen winked at him as she climbed up her house and into her window.

Report Card Day:

"Maureen honey, we are so proud of you!" Mrs. Johnson said with joy.

Maureen smiled brightly. "Thanks mom."

"How did you do it?" Mr. Johnson asked.

"I'm that smart." She replied with a cocky smile.


End file.
